


Thirteen Inches of Quarian Cock

by masserect



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Het, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kal'Reegar covers Tali's butt in oil and then sticks his dick in it, much to her delight. </p><p>This is possibly the worst title I've ever come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Inches of Quarian Cock

"Open up, ma'am."

Face buried in a pillow below her, Tali obediently reached behind her and dug her fingers into her round, firm buttocks, spreading them as wide as she was able and baring the tight little hole between them. The air felt cool, but she barely had time to register the sensation before it was replaced with hot and slippery.

Reegar had aimed the first stream of oil right over her anus, allowing the fluid to pour down the cleft of her ass, but then he began to move the bottle, letting the warm fluid coat her skin. Soon it covered her entire ass and hands, and she found her fingers slipping as she tried to keep herself open. Warm streams of oil trickled from her raised ass up her back and down her thighs, more and more until she was sure she was coated with it from her waist to her knees. Her hands completely lost their grip, and she squeezed and kneaded her slippery buttocks, rocked back and forth impatiently. 

"May want to warm up with some fingers."

She pulled her hands away and brought them down on her ass with a smack. "No fingers."

But Keelah, thank goodness it was a _quarian_ cock she was about to take, with a narrow tip tapering up to the shaft, not one of those thick, blunt ones like humans or - heaven forbid - krogan had! 

"Right you are, ma'am."

Still, he pushed the nozzle on the oil bottle against her asshole and squeezed a thick jet inside her before he set it down.

And brought up his cock instead.

Tali bit the pillow, panting. He pushed. She pushed back, one hand slipping around her hip down to her clit, and she rubbed it fast and hard as she felt her ass begin to yield, stretch wider and wider as Reegar's cock entered her.

It was slow, deliciously tight, and hurt just a tiny little bit, enough to make her curl her toes and pinch her clit and come, panting and shuddering, ass massaging the tip of Reegar's cock even as it slid deeper inside her body.

He began to fuck her. Slow, short thrusts, each time sliding just a little deeper. Soon, the tapered tip was hidden inside her body, and there was just the smooth, sliding friction of his full girth.

 _Almost_ his full girth. Before long, she felt something thicker still pushing against her, beginning to stretch her even wider, but her ass was stretched close to its limit, and his thrusts only succeeded in rocking her body forward. 

"Reegar."

He didn't hear her. Or perhaps he just thought it was a whimper. She tried again.

" _Reegar._ "

"Ma'am." He didn't even slow down. Just continued to slide his cock in and out of her ass in short, strong motions.

" _In_ ," she ordered, pushing back against him.

"Ma'am."

She groaned. But just as she was about to berate him, he grabbed her around the waist, fingers curling around her hips, and _thrust_.

Tali screamed into the pillow, writhing in orgasm, but unable to move her hips, held immobile in Reegar's firm grip.

He pushed deeper still, an incredible length of thick, smooth cock before she felt the second ridge pushing against her.

The typical quarian cock had between three and five ridges, spread about an equal distance from each other down the length. Reegar had the full five, but there was still an impressive amount of shaft between each ridge.

Oh Keelah, she couldn't wait to have it all inside.

He began to pull out again, and she shuddered at the sensation - and froze as she felt the first ridge pulling at her twitching asshole.

He didn't give her time to savour the sensation. Pushed, all the way to the second ridge. Pulled, faster this time. First ridge _pulling_ her. Thrust. Second ridge _pushing_. Neither quite slipping past the tight ring of muscles, both stretching it almost beyond enduring.

She fucked herself with both fingers, thrusting in when he pulled out, pulling out when he thrust. She felt his cock against her knuckles, the ridge scraping her fingers through the thin membrane separating them.

"Reegar."

"Ma'am."

"More."

"Ma'am."

She took a deep breath as he pulled out, almost, _almost_ tugging the first ridge out of her.

Then felt the air driven from her lungs as he thrust, sinking the second inside her all the way up to the third.

Pulled, and she sucked in breath as he tugged the second ridge free, only to slam it back inside her.

This time deeper still, past the third ridge.

Tali's hand remained still, fingers buried to the third knuckle in her clenching cunt. She didn't have to move them. She could feel his thrusts in her entire body. The ridges forced her fingers against the front of her cunt every time they passed, made her massage herself. 

Reegar paused, took one hand off her hips and covered her ass with another generous helping of oil before grabbing on again, and immediately slammed forward, forcing his fourth ridge through her.

Tali shrieked another orgasm into her pillow, jaw aching as she bit into the soft cloth, back arching. Her toes curled. As did her fingers.

Left hand fisting in the oil-soaked linens.

Right hand's fingers curling towards the front of her cunt.

Reegar slammed his fifth ridge inside her, hips slapping her ass.

Tali howled as fireworks went off in her head, ass and cunt clenching hard around the cock and fingers stretching them, hips _trying_ to buck, yet unable to shake the marine's iron grip.

Quivering and whimpering, she could do nothing but endure as he began to pull out again. _Pop._ One ridge. _Pop._ Two. Then three. Then four. Then five, and she felt his cock begin to taper, the tip begin to slide out.

She drummed her feet on the mattress and pushed back with all her strength, but she couldn't stop him from sliding out, couldn't stop her aching hole from slowly closing...

Couldn't stop him from _thrusting_ , slowly but surely sinking his entire length inside her once more.

One ridge. Two. Three. _Fou_ -

Eyes rolling back, Tali shuddered, arched, and fell limp, hand falling from her cunt to lie twitching between her spread knees.

Her limp body shook as Reegar impaled her over and over, slapping his hips against her ass, then pulling back to pull a ridge - or more - free. 

Without her fingers in the way, she could feel his girth pushing down on her cunt, massaging its entire length as he fucked her ass, and coloured lights burst in her head and down her spine, until they finally mingled together into a single white flare that finally burned out, leaving everything black.

Eventually she became aware of someone calling her.

"Ma'am."

She felt pleasant aftershocks rippling through her, making her shiver.

"Ma'am?"

She managed a moan.

"Again, ma'am?"

As soon as she had the strength to speak again, her answer would be _Oh, Keelah, **yes.**_


End file.
